


Farbauti: Borson

by Lainethir



Series: Farbauti [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainethir/pseuds/Lainethir
Summary: Bor grants Farbauti one wish on purpose, and one by accident.
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel)
Series: Farbauti [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732465
Kudos: 5





	Farbauti: Borson

Bestla had been drunk, that was her excuse and she stood by it. Bor was handsome for an Aesir, but Bestla would never consider bedding an Aesir much less the crown prince. They had a thryst and afterward Bor was rather confused about what to do about it. Bestla only gave him a look that read 'i dont care, get out of my house' and he took the hint later than Bestla would have liked. 

They were not in love, not even a little. It was just a novelty really, what kept them coming back to eachother. Bestla found it pretty amusing to constantly use her height against him, something she was hardly able to do with any Jotun man she'd ever met. At 7' She was short for a frost giant but to Bor she was quite a bit taller than anyone he'd ever met on Asgard. After conceiving Farbauti, Bor pulled the greatest disappearing act of all time and Bestla was far from surprised. She was unhappy with her pregnancy at first, but after she gave birth Farbauti became her world. She couldnt care less if Bor died in a blizzard, she had the best thing that would ever happen to her in her arms. The babe was adorable, its eyelashes a curious white color matching the down on his head. Bor himself had dirty blond hair, but she knew Asgar'ds queen had hair much lighter. Not this light, but close. As the baby grew older his hair darkened to a very light yellow that set it apart only barely from fresh fallen snow. Bor visited when Farbauti was a young boy, but he did not ask for him, only handed Bestla money and an awkward apology. She headbutted him and closed the door in his face which might have explained why Bor didnt return until much later. 

When Farbauti was an adolescent Bor returned and spoke to Bestla in earnest, once more not even asking about his bastard son. Farbauti couldnt care less and left the moment Bor showed up at their door. Bestla was especially defensive about that particular visit, because just months later she turned out to be pregnant again and the baby was distinctly blond and pink. It was then that Bor returned once more and finally attempted to speak to Farbauti. Just a year earlier he had learned his wife was barren, as had every realm in the time between then and his visit. So when his daddy came to strike up conversation Farbauti gave him a look of disgust and a braid to the face as he spun around and left.

When Bor was nearing his death he made one last visit to Jotunheim, this time straight to Utgard in search of Farbauti, not Bestla. Laufey allowed the visit and asked Farbauti not to insult the father of the new king of Asgard. His only responce was a shrug which should have been enough for Laufey to cancel the whole thing but he didnt.

"Farbauti." Bor greeted. Jotunheim's queen raised a brow, but looked as uninterested as ever. Receiving no reply Bor went on. "I near my death, Farbauti and in my old age i have wisened quite a bit, youll know." Farbauti rolled his eyes

"I care not for whatever wisdom you think you can offer me."

"Ah, but this wisdom ive gathered is not for you." He gave a wry smile then saddened. "My son, I-"  
"I am not your son. Your son recides in the realm eternal and even he would not be yours if you had no need of him." Bor bowed his head.

"Youre right, of course. Youve inherited your mothers fangs and her venom too." At this Farbauti grinned, preening. "Aye, Farbauti. I do not ask your forgiveness. I only offer my apology. I was a warrior, a king and yet i failed as a man. I failed you as a father. All that I was is shadowed by that failure, now i see that." Bor took a step foreward and Farbauti stood straighter, his stance seething aggression. "Now, all those things mean little. I am an old man, not long for this world. Soon i'll only be a memory. So i ask you, how do you want to remember me?" 

"I dont. If i could erase you from my mind i would." Bor sighed and let out a humorless chuckle.

"Aye, but that i cannot give you." Farbauti's stance relaxed then slightly. 

"You would grant me the memory i choose? If i chose to remember you on your knees would Asgard's king kneel before Jotunheim's queen?" Bor nodded, his mouth tightening into a straight line. He shifted about to kneel, but Farbauti held up a hand. "Dont, I jest. You spoke of titles, but to me they mean very little. To me you are no king, and i care not enough to give weight to an act of submission from you." Bor slumped then, feeling despair in his heart that he could do nothing for Farbauti. "Besides..." Farbauti continued. "If you knelt i doubt youd be able to get up again, old bag of bones that you are." 

Bor's lips twitched at that almost smiling.  
"Aye, youre probably right, again."  
Farbauti stayed silent, assesing the man before him. Bor was dressed heavily in furs, he looked tired as one would after ruling a realm for centuries. He was old and frail. Farbauti felt a twinge of something that may have been pity. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he knew not how.

"To me, you are little...not very much at all." He reiterated. "But to him...to my brother-" And the word stung, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "To him you were a father. So i would remember you like that. I want to see if you did for him what you owed him." The entire time Farbauti looked to the floor, his face a cold mask though his eyes watered. Bor saw, though his eyes were no longer what they had been. 

"Your brother-"

"Dont. I didnt ask, i did not ask about him. Will you make good on your word and let me remember you as i wish or not?" Bor nodded, then bowed.

The two made their way to Asgard, Farbauti wore a disguise making himself seem aesir. He wrapped his braid into a bun, his skin took on a pale color and his eyes became blue as was the color his spells often took, he wore a large black cloak and followed behind Bor, his head bowed slightly covering some of his face with the hood. They went to the palace where Odin's coronation was being celebrated with a grand feast. Bor approached Odin who was now very much an adult, he was broad shouldered and his smile was rather striking, Farbauti stared at his brother in mild awe. Whatever happened to that gross little lump he had carried around all those years ago? Ah yes, he had buried him in the snow, thats what.  
Odin gave Bor a great hug, laughing. "Father! We missed you, where would you rather be than by my side this day?"

"Blame an old man's sentimentality, but do not let me halt your merryment, boy. Enjoy yourself, youre only crowned once!" Odin let out a laugh and Farbauti's heart sped up. Odin was larger than life on the seat of honor. Bor and he very much fit the bill of doting father and son, they were obviously close and Farbauti let himself smile just a little. Bor excused himself, an old man needs sleep after all, and left the hall. Farbauti turned to leave after seeing what he had come for but was stopped midstep. He turned to find his shoulder clasped by Odin.

"What sad affair do you think this is that you dress as though you were attending a funeral? Asgard could be in much worse hands you know!" He let out a hearty laugh. By the tinge in his cheeks Farbauti could see Odin had quite a few drinks on him. "Come, my good man! Share a drink with your king, wont that make quite the story?" Farbauti should have left, leave his brother in the snow where he had left him but he couldnt. He smiled in earnest and pulled down the hood of his cloak.

"Aye, a wild story indeed." Odin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him to a table handing him a drink. Farbauti gulped it down in one swig and Odin whistled.

"Showing off at another man's party? I'll show you some manners! Come on then, lets have a game!" Odin sat and pulled Farbauti down to sit beside him.

"A game?"

"Aye! We'll drink til one of us drops, last one standing wins!"

"Come morning i doubt either of us would feel like victors." He grinned however and watched eagerly as Odin poured them more drinks

"Details details, worry has no place at a party, go on now!"

The two drank at lenght, goblet after goblet of ale until they leaned on eachother to sit up at all and slurred so terribly that no one could understand them, except eachother it seemed.  
"Y'neh....y'look famlier..." Odin slurred.

"I do?" Farbauti hiccuped. "F'mlier to who?"

"I dunno." Odin admitted then let his head fall unto the table. "Wus yer name?"

"Far-" Hiccup "Farn...ndi..."

"Fernandi? What...what a queer name..."

"Who're you callin' a..." The two were trying so hard to look eachother in the eye that they kept swaying against eachother and at some point their foreheads met and they reached a stalemate, staring at eachothers eyes and holding their heads in a precarious balance.  
"Whatre you doin'?"

"Whatre-" Hiccup. "Y'doin?" The two laughed, then. Farbauti closed his eyes and brought his hands uo to either side of Odins head. Odin did the same automatically and the two held their pose a few moments.

"Im sorry...im glad yer not dead, m'sorry." Farbauti sobbed.

" 'course i aint...aint dead!" Over hearing them a group began chanting, "Long live the king!" The thundering voices echoed.

"Yeah, long live me!" He laughed. Farbauti smiled though his tears kept falling. He willed himself to sober just a little, then whispered an incantation under his breath. Odin slumped at last, asleep. 

"Go to sleep y'little..ingrate..." He pat Odin's cheek and smiled, hearing him snore. Then he stood, with a great amount of effort and somehow managed to get to Heimdal who sent him back to Jotunheim. He threw up the moment he landed, and slept on the bifrost's runes until midday. 

He eventually got to Utgard, Laufey almost jumped when he saw what seemed an aesir comfortably walk into his room and lay beside him.  
"Farbauti?"

"Shhhh." Farbauti pleaded, holding a finger to Laufey's lips. "Im sleeping shhhh." Laufey rolled his eyes, yeah it was Farbauti alright. Strange as it was he wrapped his arms around his husband's aesir form and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bor is kind of a footnote, but who cares about that dusty schmuck anyhow?


End file.
